The Legend of the Mushroom Kingdom
by TheLef318
Summary: Hai everybody, this is just something I made for an English project. I don't know if you'll read it, but if you do I hope it isn't too confusing hahahaha1


**Hello guys, this is just a little draft I made for an English project. It's not the final cut yet, haha.**

**TO MY PARTNER (YOU KNOW WHO): Feel free to change some stuff **

Before the time of the kingdom's reign, the world was just full of several rocks. The God Toadsworth, a mushroom-headed being with a tunic and a long white beard lived all alone, for no other being existed to be his companion. A long green pipe connected his settlement that floated above the clouds to the lifeless and plain land below.

He decided that he couldn't be alone forever, and so descended one day. First he cleared the entire ground of the rocks and stocked them into a pile, and discovered that beneath the grass, sand, snow and water had been hidden beneath them.

"Let all the different parts of the world be put in their own places, as to not let them be mixed and disorganized," Toadsworth commanded, and so it was done. The fields were on one side, the desert on the other and so on.

Then one by one Toadworth went to each world, and in each one he divided into ten parts, all with near-equal amounts of flowers fitting to the environment, shaped many rocks into blocks, and added pits here and there so the world would not be completely flat.

He created different paths, tunnels, and put pipes to other places. But still, there was no one to enjoy the place he created, so he gathered some brown rocks and molded them into beautiful beings; tall, slender, man-like people he named Goombas. Then he gathered yellow rock and formed creatures with big eyes, beak-like snouts and scrawny bodies, which he called Koopas. They had not been given shells yet.

Lastly, he wanted creatures to resemble his own image. He made their heads in all sorts of colors and made their plump little bodies, just like his. They were going to be wonderful creations!

But then, when Toadworth was about to add mouths, he tripped and each rock that was to be a Shroom fell into one block each. Terribly shocked, he rushed to each one and pulled it right out. They were already alive, but their mouths were brushed off and they lost their bodies. Now they were only jawless heads.

Even though Toadsworth couldn't help but feel saddened, they were still his creations and he became a little jubilant when he found out that when the Shrooms fell into the blocks, they absorbed the powers in them and now had powers of their own.

And so everything was done, and he spoke to the three races,

"You will live in this world and make lives of your own. I am your god and am here to help when in need, but in the end your fate is always at your cause."

They all went to start their lives and spread across the different worlds. Generations passed and all continued living. The Koopas built towers and castles to reside in. They were ruled by the greedy and arrogant King Morthophelus, who was much stronger than his inferiors, and because of this, almost all feared him and would have to face him if ever they defied the law. However, the Koopas could still lead normal lives.

The Goombas did not turn out as lucky. Ever since their creation all they did was eat and sleep, over and over again. They had devolved themselves into tiny, ugly creatures and had lost their arms. Their once admired faces deformed, with bushy eyebrows and buck teeth.

The Shrooms resided in the blocks, and were kind enough to let others use their powers if needed. But they made whoever used them promise that they wouldn't take too much, because all their energy would be lost and they would die.

One day, King Morthophelus went up to Toadsworth's place to make a request from him. He decided that the Koopas needed something more, and the King was always hungry for power.

After some exchange of words, Toadsworth created a shell, and gave it to the King.

"I suppose this will be of good use to you," the God said. "By the time you make your way back down to the land, all of your kind will already have their own shells."

The King bid thanks and sure enough, every Koopa was given a shell. However, the King still didn't have enough. He wanted to set apart from the rest, superior to all. He plotted something diabolical, kidnapping innocent Shrooms and harnessing their powers for his gain. He stole enough to fill his potion chamber and locked them in cages. He was trying to create a serum in which when drunk, he would become something so powerful it was indescribable.

Some poor ones died of fear, some of their loss of energy. Over half of the Shroom race was wiped out.

As soon as the cauldron bubbled up, he took a swiff of the fumes and evily smiled. With no hesitation, he grabbed a spoonful of the purplish liquid and swallowed. He grew ten times his size, his hands and feet grew claws, and his shell turned to black, growing golden spikes. He grew thick grey hair and eyebrows, and lastly, his snout widened and his teeth grew sharp.

King Morthophelus roared in delight. What a creature he had become! He went about and boasted of his new build. He was so thrilled with his feat that he had forgotten that he had left three Shrooms sitting in their cages, red, pink, and blue. They knew every single detail of what had happened, and saw it with their own eyes. If only they had the mouths to shout it out…

Toadsworth was watching them from above and could feel nothing but sorrow and anger. Justice had to prevail. He purposely knocked over the cauldron, and the potion spilled everywhere. It reached the three Shrooms, and they became the creatures Toadsworth had originally intended to make. The red, pink, and blue Shrooms, now Toads, were named Toad, Toadette and Toadbert respectively. They managed to escape and find the king, and he was shocked to see such people that resembled their God.

Enraged at this and assuming they had more power than him, he fought them. He may have been stronger, but the Toads were smarter and quicker. They led him back to the potion room and pushed him the cauldron. He came back out, but his flesh melted away and all that was left was his skeleton. He wasn't alive, but he wasn't dead either. King Morthophelus had become the first Dry Bones.

The Toads rejoiced when they thought it was over, but suddenly a young little Koopa ran in! He slipped on the potion spilled on the floor and accidentally tasted some. To everyone's horror, he took nearly the same appearance as the former king.

"Bowser!" Somebody, supposedly one of his parents, yelled from outside. "Come back over here!"

The young tyke, dumbfounded, ran back outside. The Toads simply looked at each other and shrugged.

Once again, the land was at peace. The Mushroom kingdom was created, but it had no ruler yet. They would wait for the right man…or woman...to take the throne.

A few months later, there were several figures flying in the sky. They landed in front of the Mushroom kingdom, in front of several Toads. They were dinosaur-like creatures and each one had a sack on their backs, but no one had ever seen them before.

"We are the Yoshis!" One said. "We came from an island far, far away, up in the sky. It's no longer suitable for us to live in, and so we brought along these babies in search for a new home."

All the Yoshis unraveled their sacks and tiny boys and girls crawled out. Their sacks had names on them: _Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, and Daisy._

The Mushroom Kingdom adopted the two girls and they became princesses. The rest of the boys lived nearby, still in care of the Yoshis.

The children grew to the light; Mario and Luigi became plumbers and Wario and Waluigi became gold miners. Bowser, who was now a grown Koopa, became the King of the Koopa Kingdom. He and Mario were not on very good terms, and he would do the occasional act of kidnapping Peach as revenge, but the day would always be saved in the end…

THE END

***applause* Thank you, thank you, all my beloved fans. I'm going to make one of those two feet high storybooks for this fiendish thingy. Alright, it's time to do another two hours' worth of homeworks, so goodday!**


End file.
